


Crimson Breaths

by Maria_and_Aguilars_Codex_1492



Series: Aguilar de Nera x Maria Fics [5]
Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: Aguilar x Maria Prompt, Blood and Injury, F/M, Light Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-18
Updated: 2017-08-18
Packaged: 2018-12-17 01:44:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11841381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maria_and_Aguilars_Codex_1492/pseuds/Maria_and_Aguilars_Codex_1492
Summary: Anon Tumblr Prompt: Aguilar gets stabbed somewhere pretty fatal (I'd imagined lower chest) during a mission. Maria has to get them to safety and heal him up. Aguilar becomes unconscious and Maria gets scared that he is going to die.





	Crimson Breaths

They have been given bruises and cuts along their arms and legs, slashes by swords against their stomachs and the backs of their knees, arrows in their collarbones, and rough scrapes that rip away at the flesh against their palms. The product of being an Assassin, because in times like these you cannot always stay in the shadows. You cannot always outrun the bolts from crossbows and spears from Inquisitors. 

Leaving them cleaning up their wounds in tight corners as they attempt to catch their breath. The Brotherhood having high levels of endurance from their times as nomads, but no amount of skill can protect you from blood. From  _death._ Leaving Maria with unsteady breaths as she held Aguilar against her. Scraps, broken wood, and chips of fallen rock press into her feet as they go deeper into the city. Leaving behind trails of bright crimson from wounds that are normal in their line of work. 

Though it has never been this  _bad_ ; not from what could possibly be her last novice, not from the man that  _she_ had brought into the Brotherhood. 

 

Aguilar had done the one thing that only herself and Bennedicto could do and that was go after Ojeda. If she hadn't have intervened then he would have been dead. Slaughtered in Madrid with nothing more than dogs and crows picking at his body if the Templars even  _left_ it there. 

 

Maria had dragged him through alleys until the city became nothing more than a maze that seemed to have no end until she found a short alley to lay him in. Blood was pouring from the wound in thick rolls that stained his clothing. Staining her hands as she tried to apply enough pressure. Praying to Allah and Amanet and any God that may be real that Aguilar  _lives._

The Spaniard is not her first novice and if he is to die he would in no way be the first.

Her first novice had been a young boy, one that didn't want to follow her advice or orders as she had just surpassed the rank of novice. Leading to him falling from the ledge before she could even turn around to catch them. Her second, Rosà, had taken a sword into her face when she had turned away from Maria. Determined to go back to help the people that were being raided in the tavern. Her third, her fourth, her fifth, her  _sixth._ They all die and leave her behind to place them within the tombs, and now Aguilar laid in an alley. Bleeding out after allowing his need for revenge to overtake him.

In a city that held no Assassin's or allies of the Brotherhood that could help. No healers or doctors that would risk the repercussions of helping those deemed heretics. Not even a family would welcome them to simply  _patch up_.

 

Aguilar choked-the sound breaking, yet sounding like rocks scrapping against boots in a creek. Leaving his lips staining red until Maria feels a weight settle in her heart. Knowing that this could be the end, the last moment that she will have with him. The novice that got too close. The novice that made her love again no matter how frightening that it had seemed. 

Brown eyes the color of rich earth and mud after a blessed spring rain flutter shut-

_"Aguilar?"_

 

_"Aguilar?_

 

_"Aguilar, please."_

 

_"Aguilar!"_

 

The whimpers turn to pleads that turn to screams until her voice feels hoarse and dry. Burning away at her throat and lungs as tears threatened to fall. Smearing the kohl with her sweat as she leaned down to press her head against his chest. Feeling for any movement that could show that he  _lived._

She wanted him to  _live._

_Live even if she couldn't._

 

 

_"M-Maria-"_


End file.
